


Budding Love

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chess, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Left out, M/M, Shounen-ai, Snowed In, Vodka, Winter, Yaoi, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia loses a bet with Russia, and ends up drinking with him. How Russia reacts to Prussia's sad confessions is the cutest thing ever <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budding Love

“Kesesese! This is my victory Russia! You cannot beat me! I will triumph over all your army!”  
“Kol Kol Kol! That is what you want to believe Prussia. But if I move here-”  
“No! You wouldn’t dare!!”  
“Oh I would. BAM!”  
“You took her! My queen!!”  
“M-hm! And you know what THAT MEANS!”  
“NO!!!”  
“Checkmate Prussia-san.”  
Prussia jumped from his side of the chessboard, “NO! I DEMAND A REMATCH!”  
Germany, half drunk and exhausted, scolded his brother, “It’s three in the morning! You’ve been at it for almost 2 hours…give it a rest!” He stoked Italy’s head in his lap. The little Italian had drunk himself sick and passed out on Germany’s lap.  
Prussia plopped down and Russia taunted him, “Tell me that you lost Prussia-san.”  
Prussia glared at him, “You want me to ADMIT my defeat?! NEVER!”  
Germany shouted, “Don’t YELL Prussia!” Italy cringed a bit in his lap-Germany returned to stoking his head.  
Russia glared at him with a smirk, “So, will you admit your defeat?”  
Prussia whispered, “F-fine…you win…”  
Russia moved closer to him, “Sorry, I COULDN’T quite catch that.”  
Prussia said it louder, “You win! Okay?!”

As the four of them were leaving the bar, Germany told Prussia, “Sorry brother. Italy’s really sick and hung over. I don’t think you can sleep at my house tonight.”  
Russia slung his arm drunkenly around Prussia, “Then stay at my place, Kol Kol Kol!”  
Prussia tried to move him, “NO WAY!”  
Italy twitched and began to throw up, “Veeeeeeeeeeeee…”  
Germany told him, “You might have to. I have my hands full with him.”  
Prussia lowered his gaze in defeat, “Fine, I’ll go to your house today Russia.”

Later that night, before supper ended, one of the Baltic nations told Prussia, “I’m glad you came over today Mr. Prussia.”  
Prussia glanced over at Estonia, “What do you mean?”  
Estonia bowed his head slightly, “Mr. Russia never brings guests over. And lately he’s been drinking himself silly. I’m glad you were there for him today to watch over him.”  
Prussia protested the comment, “W-Wait! All I did was play chess with him! I didn’t do so much as to watch over him!”  
Estonia smiled a bit, “Do you not notice Mr. Prussia?” Estonia leaned in and whispered in Prussia’s ear, “I think Mr. Russia has taken a liking to you.”  
Before Prussia could say another word, Lithuania and Latvia pulled him back into the kitchen to help clean up.

As Prussia went upstairs, ready for bed, he heard Lithuania conversing with Russia, clearly frighten, “Please, Mr. Russia! Don’t drink any more!”  
A partially drunken Russia replied, “Why not? The night is still young. Besides I have a guest, so I brought out on the best vodka I found in the cellar.”  
Prussia came in, “What’s going on?”  
Russia tossed his arm around Prussia, “SO you’re finally here. Lithuania, leave please.”  
Lithuania protested, “B-B-But…Mr. Russia-”  
Russia gave him his evil glare, “Lithuania. Leave NOW please.” Lithuania ran out like his pants were on fire.  
Prussia asked, “Was that really okay?”  
Russia nodded and opened the vodka bottle, “Its all okay. Besides, I wanted an excuse to drink this…High Class Vodka!”  
Prussia gave him a look, “Isn’t vodka…super strong?”  
Russia smirked, “Kol Kol Kol, can’t handle it?”  
Prussia returned the smirk, “You’re on.”

Within 10 minutes, Prussia was completely drunk and was sobbing on the bed.  
Russia asked him, “What ails you?”  
Prussia sobbed, “It hurts…so bad.”  
Russia asked him then, “Where?”  
Prussia pointed at his bare chest (his pajama top was unbuttoned), “Here…why does it always hurt…why??”  
Russia lay besides drunken Prussia, “Tell me why.”  
Prussia’s deepest secrets started pouring out of him, “He wouldn’t give me the time of day…whenever I see his purple coat…or his brunette hair…the pain comes flooding back…”  
Russia asked him confused, “You mean Austria?”  
Prussia’s eyes overflowed as he spoke, “Yes, him! I loved him since we were children…but he only had eyes for that girl, Hungary…that’s why I took HRE under my wing…as my brother…so I would have an excuse to see him…but he never changed…eventually, they all became like him!”  
Russia stroked bawling Prussia’s hair, “How so?”  
Prussia cried harder, “They all leave me! All of them!! Austria with Hungary…France with England…they even had three children (America, Canada and Sealand)…Spain with Romano…even my own brother! When he grew up…I renamed him Germany, after our grandfather…and he fell in love with Italy…you saw! He preferred Italy to stay with him rather than me!”  
Russia asked, “So you want someone to love?”  
Prussia nodded, wiping his eyes, “Someone who won’t leave like the rest of them.”  
Just as Prussia looked up, he saw Russia lean in. He tasted the older man’s dry lips and felt his breathing. Prussia closed his eyes, wondering if he was all that drunk to be dreaming.  
Russia pulled away and smiled, “I can be that person.” Prussia held to Russia’s chest and let the man stroke his hair. The even rhythm of Russia’s heartbeats lulled him to sleep.

A few days later at the bar, Prussia was drinking a few beers when he heard a familiar voice, “Drinking alone I see.” Prussia looked up at the speaker.  
Prussia scolded him, “Who do you think you’re talking to Germany? Besides, I’m not drinking alone, I’m waiting for someone.”  
Germany sat down besides his brother and asked, “So, have you found someone like you said you would?”  
Prussia smiled, a small blush glowing on his cheeks, “I did. He’s the best person in the world. Oh, he’s here, I have to go. Kesesese, Gute-Nacht-Bruder! (Good night brother)” Prussia ran out of the bar into the arms of another man.  
Italy came and sat besides Germany, “Ve? What are you looking at Doitsu?”  
Germany smiled, looking at his brother, “So…he hooked up with Russia. It was probably a good thing I kicked him out a few nights ago. I’m glad he’s finally happy now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 7/18/2013)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
